


Maybe

by NateTheWolf



Series: Thirteen/Yaz + Family [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Luck, Burns, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friday the 13th - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Tad bit of angst, first aid kit, hOT CHOCOLATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Thirteen has a ton of bad luck today.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this as a funny little crack fic but it ended up being long.
> 
> Near the end it may seem rushed since I was tired and needed it finished.

The Doctor grumbled as she walked down the street to Park Hill. She put her hood up for the fifth time since she had been outside in the wind and rain, it just wasn’t staying up. The wind picked up again making it fall back down. The blonde was so focused on getting her hood back up she didn’t see the rather deep muddy puddle in front of her, that she stepped in, splashing water up her leg. She groaned as she shook her boot, her hood falling back as both wind and rain picked up, hitting her face so much so that she could barely see. Her face scrunched up as she wiped her eyes.

“Great...”

* * *

Meanwhile at the Khan’s place, Sonya and  Najia were  sat on the couch having hot chocolate and watching TV together. Hakim was at his friend’s house but decided to stay there because of the hurricane like weather. Yaz looked out of the window at the rain with her own hot chocolate and cream, somehow seeing serenity in it despite the noise. She liked the look of rain, but would prefer to be in the dry and warmth rather than be outside in it.

“Yaz, didn’t you hear me?” Sonya called over.

“Hmm?” she turned to them, obviously unaware she had previously been talked to.

“Why do you like the rain so much?”

Before she could answer  Najia sighed. “Girls, please don’t get started, it’s surprisingly peaceful he-”

There was a knock at the door. It was rather frantic and loud, which startled everyone. They all looked at each other warily, obviously none of them were expecting anyone.

“I’ll get it,” Yaz sighed as she got up from the window sill and placed her half empty mug of hot chocolate on the kitchen counter. She answered the door rather than looking through the peep hole like she usually did. “Hel - Doctor?”

“Hi Yaz,” the drenched blonde sighed. She pushed past her friend into the apartment. “You would not believe the day I’ve had! Oh, hey Sonya, Ya- Najia.”

“Doctor, you’re soaked,”  Najia informed as she stood up and looked over her. She looked rather disheveled, dripping wet from top to bottom, even her left boot was muddy and seemed half off. Droplets of water fell from her hair, nose, and clothes onto the carpet.

“Really? Hadn’t noticed,” she said sarcastically, blowing a strand of hair from her face. She sighed and leaned against the counter. “Sorry, it’s been... A rough day...”

“Why didn’t you get the TARDIS to park closer?” Yaz asked but immediately went wide eyed once she realized her mistake, so she backtracked. “What she calls her car,” she explained quickly to her family before rushing to the cupboard. “I’ll just get towels!”

“I couldn’t park close enough, and then the weather went bad, and my stupid hood wouldn’t stay up, and my boot almost got lost in a puddle!” the Doctor rambled on, gesturing to her left boot. “It’s just been getting worst and wo – Do I smell hot chocolate?”

“Yeah,” Yaz appeared from the hall with two towels in her hands. “I’ll make you one once you’ve had a shower, ‘kay?”

The Doctor shivered, “Um, yeah okay.”

She gestured behind her and the Doctor followed, heading towards the room with the ‘bathroom’ sign on it. Yaz turned to her mother, “Do you mind?”

“Not at all, just pass me one of those to dry the floor,” she extended her hand as she walked forwards.

“Oh yeah,” she smiled and passed her the towel before rushing over to the bathroom when she heard a noise. “Doctor, are you – how did you fall?!”

She came to the room to see the blonde on the floor, shoes off, coat on the toilet closed seat, and sock half off her foot. “I slipped,” she mumbled, glaring at her feet. “Stupid socks...”

Yaz laughed, put the towel on a dry spot on the floor, and held a hand out for her friend. Blushing slightly, she took it and scrambled up. “Just sit on the bath yeah?”

“Yeah,” she nodded and did so, wobbling a little. She slumped down, hands gripping onto the edge of the bath so she wouldn’t fall again. “Sorry for ruining your night Yaz.”

“You didn’t,” Yaz grinned at her. “It’s not like we were doing anything. But, why didn’t you just get the TARDIS closer?”

“She wouldn’t!” the Doctor exclaimed, her hands up in the air. She then sighed and proceeded to get her socks off. “Seriously, this whole day has been rubbi- ah!”

Well, the  sock was off. Although, the blonde had fallen into the bathtub and hit her head. Yaz tried to catch her but couldn’t in time. She jumped up and wrapped her arm around the Doctor’s shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“Um, yeah,” she winced as she got helped up. “Thanks.”

“You have a lot of bad luck today huh?” Yaz asked as she checked the back of her friend’s head. “On the plus side there’s no blood.”

“Ah, good,” the Doctor winced and rubbed her head, but paused when her friend gasped. “What?”

“Is that a burn?!” she grabbed her hand and saw a second degree burn across the palm, fingers, and part of her wrist. “What happened?”

“Sparks,” the blonde sighed. “Maybe more when I was tinkering with the TARDIS, she didn’t like it, it seems...”

“Why didn’t you say sooner? I’ll get something, just... Just sit still, okay?”

“Um, okay  bu -” before she could protest her friend was gone.  She glanced around the bathroom, noticing the wet and no doubt slippery floor thanks to her clothes, that she eyed suspiciously, knowing she’ll most likely slip again.

“Put your hand under cold water!” Yaz called out from the other room, making the blonde jump.

“Okay!” the Doctor called back. She carefully stood up and stepped to the sink. Wincing, she put her hand under the water. It was cold and painful. She hissed and yanked her hand back.

“Maybe ease it under the water?”

She twirled around to see Sonya by the door, holding a small bottle of soap. “Oh, uh, yeah.”

“I got told to give this to you,” she gestured to the soap as she walked up to her, avoiding the puddles of water. “Rinse your hand until the pain stops, and I’ve been told to explain that you have to be patient,” she paused when she saw the blonde’s face scrunch up in disapproval. “Yeah, got told you weren’t a fan of that. Anyway, it should be under there for around fifteen minutes, maybe more depending on how the injury is.”

“You’ve rehearsed this haven’t you?”

Sonya frowned, looking offended. It made the Doctor recoil. “No, I actually remember some things from First Aid training, thank you very much.”

“Sorry,” the Doctor mumbled. “Bad day and all...”

“It’s alright,” she shrugged. “We don’t know each other, and I’m pretty sure what Yaz told you about me you wouldn’t think I’d know basic First Aid. What happened anyway? ”

The blonde glanced down at her hand as she carefully put it under the water, wincing as it hit. “I’m not entirely sure,” she frowned. Sonya gave her a questioning look, not believing it. “Yeah, like I said, bad day...”

Sonya merely sighed and walked out. “Look after your weirdo,” she said to her sister as they passed in the hall.

“She gave you the soap then?” Yaz walked in with the first aid kit and put it down on the toilet. “Told you to be patient?”

“Yeah,” the Doctor sighed. “She got offended when I didn’t know she knew First Aid. She doesn’t like me, does she?”

Yaz paused, avoiding eye contact and opened the green box to get the necessary equipment. “Um, well, she just needs to get used to you, is all.”

“Your mum?” she raised a brow.

“She likes you otherwise you wouldn’t be here right now,” her friend grinned.

The Doctor smiled slightly, happy that  Najia liked her. Not all mums do at first. “What about your Dad?”

“He’s better at hiding it than Sonya,” Yaz laughed nervously. “But that’s mainly down to the spider incident, so don’t worry.”

“Spider in-” her eyes widened as she gasped. “Your Dad’s terrible Pakora! I completely forgot! I’m so sorry!”

“He forgave you don’t worry!”  Najia called from the other room. A few seconds of awkward silence in the bathroom later, she appeared at the door. “After a while at least. It’s all good.”

Blushing, the blonde smiled slightly at her. “Um, okay, thanks.”

“Does that still hurt?”  Najia gestured to her now cold hand.

“No, actually,” she grinned. “I can get it bandaged up now yeah? Hand’s starting to get cold.”

“Yes, you can,” Yaz laughed and grabbed the soap, handing it to her friend. “Just wash it lightly then stick your hand out.”

“I’ll get you some spare clothes,”  Najia said as she walked out.

“Don’t even try,” Yaz muttered as she grabbed the bandages.

“Huh?” The Doctor asked as she hissed at the soap on her hand.

“Don’ try to negotiate, you’re getting dry clothes,” she smiled as she held out the clothe. “Ready?”

“Uh, yeah,” the blonde shook her hand dry. It was a mistake. She yelped and gently held onto it, applying minimal pressure. “Shouldn’t’ve done that.”

Yaz shook her head slightly. She held the bandage out, urging her friend to put her hand in place. Cautiously, she did so, letting her wrap it around. “This is waterproof, but don’t purposely stick your hand under the water.”

“So, showers okay but bath isn’t?”

“Yeah,” she grinned. “Well, you can have a bath if you want, just don’t stick your hand in the water. Okay?”

“Yup!” the Doctor nodded. “I’ll have a shower, it’ll be quicker.”

“Have you... Y’know.”

The blonde tilted her head at her friend, who had blushed and avoided eye contact. “I don’t, no, what do you mean?”

“Had a shower or bath in this body yet,” Yaz rushed out. “ Y’know , seen what you look like?”

“Oh!” she looked down at herself, and flexed her hand in the bandage once it was done. “Well, I haven’t examined it, but I have had showers, no time for baths after all. And most of them I was half asleep, so I didn’t really focus.”

“Gotcha,” her friend blushed. “Sorry, that was rather personal. I was just curious.”

“It’s okay to be curious Yaz,” the Doctor grinned. She turned to the bath, and back at her. “I better get in that shower before anything else happens to me today.”

“Yeah,” Yaz twirled around and packed up the First Aid Kit. “I’ll just be outside if you need anything, okay?”

“Okay, thanks Yaz.”

The Doctor twirled around and took her other sock off carefully. Fortunately, this time she didn’t fall and hurt herself. Before she could undress any more Yaz left, shutting the door. She walked back to the kitchen and put the First Aid Kit back.

“She knows how to use a shower yeah?” Sonya asked from the sofa, not even looking back to see who had entered the kitchen.

“Yes,” Yaz rolled her eyes. “Our shower on the other hand, I don’t-”

The sound of the shower turning on made her relax a little. She sighed and went to sit but she heard a squeal. “Cold! Cold! Cold!”

Sonya laughed a little. “Does hers start off as cold or?”

“Maybe?”

“Wait, you’ve never had a shower at hers?” Sonya finally turned around on the sofa.

“No?” she looked at her confused. “Should I?”

“You’ve been over there plent-”

There was a loud noise in the bathroom, and a yelp. Without a second thought Yaz rushed over to the room and walked in. All she saw was the  shower curtain off the bar, hanging off the bath, only a part of it covering the nude blonde that was lying down in the bath.

“You fell? Are you okay?” Yaz rushed over. It wasn’t until she got closer that she remembered her friend was naked. She blushed, tried to stammer out a response, and grabbed the curtain and draped it over her.

“Sorry,” the Doctor mumbled.

“A-About?”

“Your curtain,” she winced as she tried to move. “Will your mum be mad?”

Yaz noticed tears in her eyes. She knelt down and reached her arm out to her head to check if there was blood. “Shouldn’t be, I’m sure she’ll get Dad to put it back on,” she said as she lightly touched the back of her head. “Phew, no blood. Are you okay though? Are you hurt?”

“Head might bruise, but nothing I can’t shake off,” she tried to move but slipped back. “Ugh, seriously, why is everything bad happening to me? All we need right now is a Dalek invasion and it will officially be the worst day ever.”

“Please don’t jinx it,” Yaz laughed nervously.

“What’s the day anyway?” the blonde looked up at her. “I haven’t come on a family important one have I?”

“No, nothing like that, it’s Friday the thir-”

The Doctor tilted her head and urged her to continue. “Friday the?”

There was no answer, just laughter. “S-Sorry,” she apologized as she caught her breath. “But it’s Friday the 13th, which is known as bad luck day and everyone’s superstitious about it or something. Y-you're the thirteenth body yeah?”

She just stared blankly, clearly unamused. “So, you’re saying all this is happening to me because it’s a bad luck day, and I just so happen to land on that day while in my thirteenth regeneration, so the universe is giving me bad luck?”

“Basically,” Yaz giggled. “Sorry, shouldn’t laugh, but it is funny. N-Not that you keep getting hurt but yeah. It’s a human thing.”

“I can see why it’s amusing and I’m sure in the future I will laugh about it,” she sighed and leaned up, the curtain falling off her. “But right now, I’m upset, hurt, tired, and frustrate- What's wrong? Why aren’t you looking at me?”

“Y-You’re uncovered,” she pointed to her chest. “And still naked.”

“Oh, right, yeah,” the Doctor groaned and tried to stand up, slowly getting somewhere rather than falling. “Sorry, forgot about you humans and the whole naked thing. Um, what am I  gonna do with the curtain?”

“I’ll put it somewhere you can’t fall or trip on it,” Yaz said as she quickly bundled it up in her arms. “If you’re comfortable with it, I’ll stay here and keep you company and make sure you don’t hurt yourself, but I will be staring at the door. What about tha-”

“Is everything ok- What's going on here?”  Najia walked in but immediately stared up at the ceiling once she noticed the Doctor was naked. “Sorry Doctor, didn’t mean to impose.”

“Mum, she fell and the curtain fell off the rail,” Yaz shoved the curtain in her arms. “Oh, you know the way it’s the 13 th ?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s why all the bad stuff’s happening to her,” she grinned sheepishly.

“Well,”  Najia huffed, trying to figure out what to say. “Just, try not to hurt yourself okay?”

“Okay,” the blonde smiled sheepishly, subconsciously covering herself with her hands. “S-Sorry about the curtain.”

“It’s okay,” she smiled. “I’ll leave you two be. Spare clothes are in your room Yaz.”

She was gone before anyone could respond. Yaz closed the door and sat on the closed toilet, staring anywhere but the shower. “Well, let’s get this hazardous thing over with then we can have hot chocolate and, in the  warmth, ‘kay?”

The Doctor nodded and tried to quickly have a shower. It wasn’t long and there were minimal conversations as both girls were concentrating on different things. Yaz on not to look at the gorgeous woman in the open shower, and on the whole bad luck day thing. Whereas the blonde was concentrating on not falling and hoping to have a nice hot chocolate soon. She hopped out of the bath and quickly grabbed the towel, surprising both her and her friend when she didn’t hurt herself. She was going to say something but didn’t want to jinx anything. Yaz helped her with the towel and lead her to the bedroom.

“Get changed I’ll be in with a hot chocolate. Do you want cream and  marshmallows ?”

“Oh, you have little marshmallows?” the blonde grinned up at her like a giddy child.

“Course, can’t have a hot chocolate without them,” Yaz giggled. “I’ll be doing them, so stay put once your dressed okay?”

“Okay,” she nodded and mock saluted.

It took very little time for the hot chocolates and the Doctor to be ready and presentable. She was just drying her hair – badly – with the towel, fully dressed, when Yaz walked in. “Here we a- Do you need help with that?”

“Yes please!” the Doctor groaned. “I keep getting water in my eye.”

Yaz laughed and gently placed the hot chocolates on her bed side table before grabbing the towel from her friend. “Sit down then,” she gestured to the bed.

“Thanks!” the blonde grinned and slumped down on the bed. “Hey, guess what Yaz.”

“What?”

“I didn’t hurt myself getting dressed!” she extended her arms for exaggeration, a big triumphant grin plastered on her face.

“Awesome!” Yaz laughed. “Hold still down whilst I do this.”

“Okay!”

They spent the rest of the night cuddled up on Yaz’s bed with their hot chocolates. They watched some movies and talked most of the night, even Sonya went to bed before they did. Surprisingly, the Doctor actually slept. Something  Najia found out when she checked on them, empty hot chocolate mugs discarded on the floor, the two cuddled up on the bed. The Doctor buried her head into her daughter’s neck, nuzzling her not unlike what a dog would. Despite the odd mannerism, and the small hum of content from the blonde,  Najia smiled, finding them cute and hoped that one day they’d find out their feelings for one another. Maybe she could guide them into  realizing .

_ Maybe... _


End file.
